cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
DramaticDevon
DevonLoves is a YouTuber and a Livestreamer. He is a former Cube member and a participant of Cube UHC. Debut He first appeared in Cube SMP in the first season, and went on to the second season. He made his official debut in Cube UHC in the fourth season, and was an active participant. He was also a member of Cube Evolution before it ultimately stopped. Real Life Devon recently moved from Oklahoma, back to Arizona. He is living on his own with his pet dog Naya. It is unknown if he is still taking classes at college because he had not confirmed this. While being on the Cube, he had said that no one in the Cube 'truly' understands him, except Dul, Parker and sometimes Tomahawk. He often associates his channel with roses. He even built a giant rose fountain at his house on the Cube SMP server. He is openly pansexual, posting a video on August 4th, 2014 stating his sexuality. History on YouTube On many occasions, Devon has changed his channel name multiple times. It went from DevonDoesGames, to DevonDoes, and now the most current, DevonLoves. 'Current Series' *Survival Games *MCSGlee *Covers of songs 'Ended Series ' *Original MCSG Series (1-99) *Vanilla Minecraft *Cube SMP *Cube Evolution (Cube SMP with mods) *Cube Ultra Hardcore (Since Season 4-5, 7-10) Cube SMP 'Season 1 ' : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) '' 'Season 2' : ''Main article: Cube SMP (Season 2) '' Cube Ultra Hardcore 'TBA' 'Season 4' : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) '' 'Season 5' : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) '' 'Season 7' : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) '' 'Season 8 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) '' 'Season 9 ''' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) '' '''Season 10 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) '' 'Elimination History' *Devon first appeared in season 4. *Devon did not compete in seasons 6, 11. *Devon returned in 20, 21. Cube Evolution 'TBA' Quotes *"Hello everybody, welcome back to the Cube." *"Kappa." * "For Rose." * Hi! This is Devon_Mines. Trivia *He rescued a female dog during his roadtrip from Arizona to Oklahoma, which he later named Naya. **While they took care of her, she seemed to have been pregnant prior to when they found her. *Devon is pansexual. * Devon shares the same birthday as KermitPMC. * Kermit once stated that he thinks "Devon is the most clean person", and if he had to move with someone from The Cube to the same house, it would have been with Devon. * Devon was selected to be in Brandon McGill's Art. External links contain '''nudity'. ** The video that Devon posted on his nude painting. ** The tumblr post that included a front body shot of Haydehn Tuipolotu and Devon Battilega. *He auditioned for the Voice on the 28th of May, but unfortunately didn't get a callback. *He has rejoined Cube SMP as of June. Gallery Devon.png|Devon's old YT Pic Devon Avi 2015.jpg|Devon's current YT Profile Pic Cube Evo - Devon Thumbnail.png|Cube Evolution Thumbnail S9 - Devon.png S10 - Tomahawk and Devon.png S7 UHC Devon 4.PNG DevonDoes.jpg S6 - Devon and Missy.png References Navigation Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube Evolution Category:Former Cube Evolution Member Category:Ender Dragon Rush Category:Ender Dragon Rush Participant Category:Cube SMP Ex-Member Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 20 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 4 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 21 Participant